Vehicles capable of being fully or partially autonomous or self-driving are being developed for a variety of uses. Various characteristics of a vehicle may affect how the vehicle operates autonomously or semi-autonomously (e.g., turn radius, number of wheels, braking distance or power, height, width and length clearances, etc.). Control technology for a self-driving vehicle may be configured in accordance with certain characteristics of that vehicle. However, in certain contexts, one or more characteristic of a vehicle may change over time. For example, a vehicle's overall shape may change (e.g., when attaching a trailer, a bike rack, luggage, etc.), which may affect how the vehicle operates.